Ill Die With Her
by pun15h3r
Summary: this is my version of what happens in the final scene of avatar the last airbender. could a passionate kiss intertwine their destinys you be the judge...theres alot of these but mine is the best lol plz R


Title: The Kiss

Title: The Kiss

_**This is what I wanted to happen in the final scene of avatar quite frankly im a little upset it wasn't longer but it is what it is…here it is if I get enough reviews ill make more chapters ) plz R&R**_

The avatar stood on the deck looking out into the ocean thinking about what to do next his life was just starting. The war has ended and a new era of peace and love has begun but something was bothering the avatar. Everyone was happy but he was upset. All his goals were not yet accomplished. Suddenly katara stood along side of him. They both turned and locked eyes. He was again staring into those beautiful sapphire eyes he saw when he was broken out of his iceberg. They stared for a brief moment ans katara broke out into tears and hugged aang. He was shocked for a second but then gave in and hugged her back. The hug was so tight it hurt aang. But he didn't care the one he loved was in his arms he pulled her closer. Their bodies touching.

"katara, I love you so much" whispered aang

Katara replied

"I wish this could have happened sooner"

Aang broke the sensual hug and again looked into her eyes and said

"wish what could have happened sooner"

Katara grinned she wrapped her hands around aangs neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Aang wrapping his hands around her waist locking their bodies together. All the fear, adrenaline, and secret love they experienced in the past year now lashing out at them into this kiss. This kiss was desperate katara had anticipated this for the past year. Aangs thoughts were none other than he had finally accomplished everything he had wanted to do in his life. he saw his past lives looking and smiling. This kiss was worth a lifetime of happy moments a tear rolled down the side of his cheek.

Toph walked out onto the balcony to find the two lovers at their game she put on an evil grin as she rubbed her hands together. She had turned around and walked away as if she saw nothing. She entered the tea shop yet again everyone was fighting over the ghastly painting sokka made. Toph walked over and muttered "hey guys lets all go out onto the balcony and watch the sunset" tophs comment was ignored as everybody was still arguing. Toph yet again replaced her comment but this time she yelled. Sokka looked at her because she had screamed it in his ear. "your blind you cant see" replied sokka in a humorous tone. Toph blew steam out of her nose. She grabbed sokka by the ear and pulled him up the stairs onto the balcony everyone followed to see why toph was so antsy. "if your not willingly gonna come ill make you come" she laughed " by the way your all gonna want to see this" she said still pulling sokka by the ear. They reached the deck to find aang and katara still at their kiss. Everyone stared in awe.

"I always knew this was gonna happen. It was just a matter of time" said zuko looking in a sort of jealous way.

" I think its cute, they really love eachother" added suki she leaned over laying her head onto sokkas shoulder.

"the day she found aang was the day their destinies were intertwined they both looked out for each other fought along side each other, she grew to trust and love him. What your seeing here is the purest love you could ever find. A love that will last an eternity. Said iroh as he smiled and turned back around into the tea shop to tend to customers singing under his breath.

Sokka looked at them in angst he didn't know whether to be mad or proud of his sister he had mixed thoughts about what he was seeing. He was watching them in their state of romance and saw in their kiss how much love was there. He had already trusted aand. But could he trust him with his younger sister.

" so what do you think about this sokka" said toph expecting him to go into an uproar and start freaking out at aang for violating his sister

" let them be, he deserves it anyway he has never done anything to hurt her and besides my sister is smart she would never date a blockhead they love each other" with that said sokka shrugged and walked away he wasn't ready for another fight not now anyway.

Toph was angry that her plan of antagonizing the situation crashed and burned "but he's kissing her and feeling her up" said toph walking along side of sokka " its whatever" replied sokka once again shrugging

The two lovers finally broke their long passionate kiss. They were out of breath. They both stared and aang muttered " I didn't expect it to be so perfect" katara looked and smiled she buried her head into his shoulder still grasping him tightly. The avatar couldn't help but think about what the next step was or where he should go he loves her very much and wants to spend the rest of his life with her/ but does she want the same. Aang holding katara blocked out these thoughts and decided to live for the moment he looked out into the ocean once again and smiled…………The end

_**So what did you think I kinda put that together quick but I thought it came out good plz if I get enough readers I will write more I want to write more but there will be no point if their isn't anyone reading so plz review it and be honest remind me of any flaws..thanx much love**_


End file.
